Encuentro
by nakenra
Summary: Digamos que alguien de la ñinez de Ryoma regreso , y trarera mucha inquietud a alguien del equipo y tratar de cambiar un poquito a a Ryoma y alguien mas


**Sumary** : bueno todo en la vida de ryoma es el tenis , cambiara su forma de ser cuando llegue una persona muy especial para el de su infancia , quien sera ? mi personaje es original y mio , asi espero que les guste O

Ya era verano ,el calor se podía sentir , pero el equipo de los muchachos practicaban mas y sudaban la gota gorda con tal de no probar el jugo de Inui ...

vamos solo les faltan 5 vueltas mas –le gritaba la entrenadora Ryusaki

yo ganare y ustedes tomaran eses jugo-corriendo un energético Eiji

ese es lo que tu crees – le seguia el paso momo

vamos no creo que sepa tan mal el nuevo jugo-con su tono de siempre Suyusuke nn

no conversen y apúrense – un tezca tambien apresurado

ancianos yo ganare –era la voz belicosa de ryoma –y ustedes tomaran ese jugo

eso si que no –aoshi iba muy cerca de el-... Todos estaban la par y por la ultima vuelta ... era de esperarse todos llegaron al mismo tiempo

jujuju no tendremos que tomarnos ese jugo – saltaba eiji

bueno muchachos , ya que no hay campeonato por el momento , de todos modos tendrán que seguir entrenando , falta una semana para las vacaciones asi que aprovecharemos ese tiempo en practicar- les decia Inui

estas vacaciones yo no creo que venga regular a las practicas –decia Kawamura-tengo que ayudar a mi padre con el negocio

nanana , Inui no seas asi venir en vacaciones no es justo-lloraba eiji

pues creo que tienes razon-dijo momo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

shhhh, yo me voy de vacaciones con mi familia asi que nos vemos dentro de 1 mes

bueno creo que los muchachos tienen razon , pero no dejando de ejercitarse en la vacaciones . les dijo La entrenadora

Si –respondieron al uniso

Todos entraron a los vestidores , algunos vistiéndose y otros bañándose

Oe ,ryoma que vas a hacer esta vacaciones –le pregunto momoshiro

Nada

Como que nada no me digas que la vas a pasar sin hacer nada

Eso no te importa

Oe Ochibi , que te parece si vamos todos a la playa de Okinawa-le decia Eiji

Esa es una muy buena idea- decia Fuji

Entonces todos estan de acuerdo- decia momo

Siiiiiiiiiiiii...

Donde esta Ryoma- se preguntaba Inui

Pues ya se fue – les dijo Tezca

Nananan nunca voy a entender a ese niño- decia oishi

Se detuvo en una maquina de bebida y saco una ponta, y salio caminando tratando de no ser interceptado por nadie...

Principe ryoooooma – gritaba Tomoka

Que quieres

Ne, ryoma-kun que vas hacer estas vacaciones- le pregunto sakuno

Nada

De verdad o.o-preguntaron al uniso

Bueno adios

Siguia caminado rumbo a su casa

ya llegue mama

bienvenido hijo , que tal tu día

bien , me voy a bañar

ok... yo iré de compras por algo- la madre salió y en medio del camino-

algo se me olvidaba decirle a ryoma.. mmm .. bueno luego me acordare-sonrio .

Mientras Ryoma entro a su cuarto encontró unas maletas , no entendía de quien serian ,no le tomo importancia estaba cansado y lo que quería era tomar un baño ,caminaba al baño sin saber que alguien estaba dándose un baño , abrio la puerta del baño... un grito de la persona que estaba en la bañera y un golpe en el rostro de el lo dejaron en el piso dejando caer la toalla que lo cubria

ryoma, estas bien

ita-aun tenia el ojos cerrados- que paso.. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos verde, comenzó a mirar a la persona que estaba en frente de el , no lo podria creer..

Sakura...

Si , ne ryoma cuanto tiempo piensas estar asi – le dijo con una mirada picaresca

Que? Se vio así mismo estaba ahí desnudo en medio del baño, tomo la toalla y se cubrió , no podía creer que la persona ala cual mas queria estuviera en frente a l el , ella era...

Sakura Echizen, prima de ryoma y compañera de juego en su infancia, de cabellos castaños y con ojos verdes, y con una sonrisa siempre en su labios , y siempre decía las cosas que el quería escuchar , por eso la quería mucho , igual que el jugaba tenis y le gustaba de algún modo estar con ella , pero después de que el comenzara jugar , se separaron por el trabajo de sus padres , claro aun eran niños pero eran muy unidos , y ese rencuentro era lo que necesitaban de algún modo los dos... 

Luego del encuentro Sakura salio del baño y dejo a Ryoma terminándose de bañar , esta con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja , no podia creer que su prima estuviera ahí (nota de la autora: sera posible la sonrisa xD). Entro a su cuarto y se puso algo , para luego bajar a la sala...

ahhhhhhh , que linda mi sobrinita-decia nadjiro mientras las abrazaba- y encima tan bonita como tu madre,

gracias n/n

tu mama nos dijo que vas a presentra exmanes para ingreso de secundaria

si , pero aun no se que cual

Ryoma , que haces ahí parado con esa cara de pocos amigos

Ryoma ven siéntate a mi costado – le dijo sakura- y bueno de paso les dare sus regalos que les traje. Comenzó a darles sus regalos a cada uno , estaban encantados , mas ryoma le habia tradido unas zapatillas especiales de Tennis que aun no llegaban a Japón

Que tal te quedan

Me quedan muy bien , pero como adivinaste mi talla

Jijiji es que llame dias antes a la tia para preguntarle la talla de zapatillas n.n

Oh , entiendo , pero dime para que haz venido

Como que para que! – se puso toda chibi – como me dices eso , nanaan ryoma no me quiere y se puso en un rincón haciendo ollitos en el piso

No quise decir eso – mientras de acerco a ella –perdoname es que tu llegada sido improvista para mi

No te preocupes , es que le dije al tio que no dijiera nada , queria darte una sorpresa , pero el sorprendido fuiste tu en el baño

O/O

Por esa noche , ambos compartirían el cuarto de el , comenzaron a conversar de lo que habia sido de sus vidas , no se veian hace casi 4 años

me emocioné mucho cuando ganaste esos campeonato Ryoma – Chan

fueron facil

valla , yo tambien me he vuelto una experta jugando tenis o

de verdad – sonrio – que te parece que mañana vamos a unas canchas que estan por el parque y veremos que tan buena eres

okas , ryoma yo quiero el lado izquierdo de la cama

que dices o.o

que quiero el lado izquierdo e la cama , vamos ryoma de ñiños dormíamos juntos

eso era cuando éramos niños , ya no estamos grandes

vamos no seas aburrido, ni que te fuera hacer algo

esta bien

que calentito n.n

ne sakura , a que escuela empiezas dar tu examen

pues creo que a tu escuela a la Seisshun-Gakuen

de verdad

si , ademas estaria aburrida , ademas asi podemos ponernos al dia de nuestras vidas

lo que tu digas sakura , buenas noches

buenas noche ryoma chan

Mientras tanto los chicos, preparan todos para estar 4 dias en las playas de Okinawa , casi todos iban a ir , menos Kaoru que tenias planes con su familiares y buchou Tezca tenia que seguir con el tratamiento de nuevo de su brazo; ala mañana siguiente era sábado y ambos primos decidieron ir a jugar tenias , era de esperarse , ryoma penso que Sakura no jugaría muy bien le tenis pero se sorprendió lo hábil que era y su estilo de jugar , ambos iban empatados y este ultimo partido decidiría si iban a las playa de vacaciones propuesto de Sakura o ir al Parque de Diversiones al cual quería ir:

vamos ryoma , tira ya la pelota

aki va. Asi comenzó la contienda uno y otro hacian puntos ambos iban 35-35 solo faltaba 5 para que alguno ganara... pero un descuido de ryoma hizo que ella ganara el partido

mada mada nade o

esa es mi frase

iremos ala playa – saltaba como niña- y nos bañaremos y sonreiras para mi camara

no ... lo hare ¬¬

claro que si le daras tu mejor sonrisa a tu primita que te quiero mucho

o.o . El viaje lo realizaron, fueron a Okinawa; pero gracias a la suerte de ryoma no se topo con los chicos y paso unas agradables vacaciones en la playa... nadaron , jugaron pin-pong se tomaron fotos y compraron recuerdos; transcurrieron las semanas , Sakura iria a la escuela de Ryoma a mitad de año ya que no podía entrar faltando un mes para que terminara el primer semestre; era lunes y ella iria a rendir sus examenes, Ryoma la acompañó a la Sala de profesores , mientras entre los alumnos cuchichean de la chica que iba con ryoma , ambos no le tomaron importancia

bueno yo te dejo aquí , tienes que esperar al director

esta bien , tu puedes ir a clases

esta bien

ryoma no te falta algo

algo – sakura puso su dedo en su mejilla con señal de que tenia que darle un beso- .. esta bien, le dio un pequeño beso y se fue , mientras encaminaba a su aula , encontró a Horio y los demas chicos fuera del aula

ryoma , buenos dias –le dijeron sus compañeros

buenos dias

ne , te enteraste dela chica que esta en la dirección , me han dicho que es muy bonita- le decia horio mientras alucinaba- y que tambien , pero ryoma no me dejes hablando-mientras entraban al salón

Estaba aburrida , no habían pasado ni 30 minutos , no podía salir porque tenia que esperaba al director, hasta...

señorita , llamamos al director y dijo que la atenderia en la tarde después de las clases

wiii u.u entiendo

pero porque no da una vuelta al colegio para que lo conozca

esta bien O , gracias . Salio de la sala de profesores y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos , era de esperarse estaban vacíos , todos estaban en clases, recorrió todo el primer edifico y se dirigo al otro que seguía, se preguntaba donde era el salón de ryoma , miro su reloj y aun faltaba casi 2 horas para el almuerzo , solo dio un suspiro hasta que salió de el y decidió tomar un pequeña siesta en el jardín debajo de un árbol

Estaba en la clases de ingles , digamos que era su materia fuerte pero se aburría escuchar al profesor , se preguntaba donde estaría , si se abra regresado a casa , bueno eso era lo de menos , un timbre anunciando el almuerzo, hizo dispara a todo a almorzar, pero ryoma se dirigio , ala sala de profesores...

disculpe , la señorita que estaba qui ya se fue

no , fue a conocer el colegio , asi que debe andar ahí haciendo tiempo porque el director la entenderá en la tarde

entiendo, muchas gracias . Salio de la sala en busca de Sakura , fue por el comedor , la cancha de baloncesto , el gimnasio y no daba con ella...

Ryoma –kun te paso algo –le pregunto Sakuno que andaba buscándolo (n.a:para variar xD!)

Oye no haz visto a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes por aquí?

Pues no o.o, pero dime quien es ella

Alguien ¬¬ , bueno si la vez dile que la estoy buscando

Si : La pobre sakuno se estaba preguntando quien era esa chica , y si era alguien cercano a el , o quizás una prometida , la pobre se estaba haciendo bolas , cuando paso por el jardín y vio a alguien que estaba dormido en el con un libro en la mano se acerco para poder verla mejor , hasta que escucho un sonoro ruido del estomago de esa persona que se levanto de golpe

Tengo hambre -mientras tenia la cabeza agachada

Disculpe que hace usted aquí en el jardín

Es que tenia ganas de leer y me quede dormida mientras alzo la mirada. Sakuno se quedo sorprendida y ella era la persona que Ryoma estaba buscando , la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

Te pasa algo o.o?

No , es que hace un rato un amigo-no termino de hablar ya que de nuevo salió ese sonoro ruido de la barriga de Sakura

Que vergüenza-sonrojada-disculpa sabes donde esta la cafetería para poder ir a compara algo

No te preocupes yo te puedo invitar de mi almuerzo n.n

De verdad –con los ojos llorosos mientras la abrazada- sabes eres muy bonita nOn

Gracias n/n y dime haz venido a ver a alguien

Pues no , he venido a rendir un examen para entrara esta escuela –mientras se metió un pequeño onigiri a la boca- esta rico O

Gracias , entiendo –aire de alivio- así que rendirás el examen , espero que salgas bien en ellos y pueda verte

Claro que lo aprobare-aire de superioridad- y se entro vendrás a celebrar conmigo si

Esta bien , es verdad no me presente mi nombre es Ryusaki Sakuno , mucho gusto en conocerte nn

Igualmente yo soy Echizen Sakura mucho gusto en conocerte Sakuno- Chan

Entonces tu eres prima de ryoma –kun

Y quien es el o.o – se hizo la desentendida- tiene mi mismo apellidos oO

Seguro que debe ser coincidencia, pero el debe estar en las canchas

Tu crees que me puedas llevar

Claro nn. Ambas caminaron hacia las canchas , pero sentía la miradas curiosas de los chicos y chicas , mientras caminaba...

Ya llegamos , mira ahí están todos los titulares de la Seigaku

Son todos ellos – sonrisa maliciosa- gracias por todo nos vemos , Comenzó a caminar mientras recibía silvidosd e los muchachos del segundo piso del colegio y de los chicos del club de tenis , solo sonreia...

Wooo , quien es esa chica tan bonita. Decia momoshiro

Tienes razon – le decia suyusuke – es muy bonita pero quien sera

Parece que no es de aquí-decoa eiji- pero tiene unos bonitos ojos n.n

De que están murmurando-pregunto kawamura

Ves al chica de ahí –le dijo eiji-parece que s extrajera , pero a quien estara buscando a alguien , oe ochibi , mira a la chica de ahí

Y?

Como que y? – le decia momoshiro- en que piensas si es muy bonita

Momoshiro – le dice suyusuke – mira – mientras le señalo con el dedo. Ryoma estaba conversando con la chica , y reían y en ese momento se comenzaron a acercar por insistenete

Muchachos les quiero presentar a sakura – decai ryoma

Very much I am desirable in to know them: todos se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos pero …

Hello , name was liked very muchs suyuske Fuji, pleasure in concerte, they are Momoshiro Takeshi, Eiji kikumaru and Kawamura Takashi.

He likes it

Bueno basta de las presentaciones – decia ryoma

Why you get that way, chance these jealous of

He is not that does he imagine than tapeworms than going to your exam no? . La conversación se ponía algo candente mientras ambos primos pelean

En erdad no los entiendo – le decia Eiji

Pues yo si , es muy divertido- sonreía suyusuke – y ella es la prima de ryoma

Su prima , debes estar loco es muy bonita para que sea la prima de novia

Que esta pasando no se suponen que deben estar ya calentando – una voz imponente

buchou Tezca- decia Eiji

es verdad – decia Oishi

es que estamos viendo una pelea muy buena- señalo- esta muy divertida esa pelea.

A donde va buchou Tezca

A que mas a separarlos

Creo que no deberías hacer eso- le dijo Eiji . Tezca se comenzó a cercar , podía ver como estaba la situación , la chica estaba lloriquienda , mientras Ryoma la regañaba

Eres malo- se levanto de golpe y sin darse cuenta golpeó a alguien

Buchou- se acerco ryoma – esta bien

Viste lo dejaste inconsciente

No era mi intención apareció de repente – mientras lloriqueaba- Los demás se acercaron , en verdad estaba noqueado y lo llevaron.

No te pongas asi – le dijo susuyuke – el es fuerte

Estaba bien- mientras llevaba los lentes de Tezca que recogió del suelo

Le dolia la quijada , y se puso los dedos en la sienes...

estas bien – le pregunto uan voz muy suave

donde estoy

estas en la enfermeria

ya veo y recuerdo todo

disculpa yo no queria , es que ryoma me saco de quiso un poco y reaccione asi

y mis lentes

aquí estan

gracias

en verdad lo siento

no te preocupes-mientras se acomodo su cabello

es verdad no me presente , mi nombre es Echizen Sakura , mucho gusto

eres la prima de Ryoma

si y tu como te llamas

perdón yo soy Kunimitsu Tezuka, mucho gusto

encanta – le sonrió- en verdad ya no estas molesto no?

Ya te lo dije

Pero tu quijada , se comenzó a cercar y se sentó al borde de la cama- esta feo – en verdad lo siento

Vamos nos digas eso además creo que yo tengo la culpa por haberme acercarme sin avisar... – se quedo mudo ella lo estaba abrazando repitiendo.. _lo siento_. No sabia como reaccionar era la primera vez que una chica lo abrazaba , no sabia que hacer estaba un poco nervioso si la abraza o no , podía sentir una sensación cálida cuando ella lo estaba abrazando , solo suspiro y la abrazo – _no importa_- ella tambien pudo sentir la calidez de Tezca que nunca había sentido antes y le agradaba... hasta que sintieron que se abrió la puerta de la enfermería de repente y se separaron rápido ambos sonrojados ( n.a : Tezca sonrojado o.o)

Srta. Sakura le he estado buscando hace rato , el director ya llego

Esta bien – se levanto-ya voy , bueno debo irme , espero que te pongas bien nn

Por supuesto

Nos veremos luego Tezu – Chan , bueno nos veremos mas seguido... Salio de allí con la secretaria

Tezu – Chan , que gracioso .

Continuara

Nota : Wiii espero que les halla gustado este primer capitulo y me dejen rewier , los dejo ... nakenra n.n


End file.
